


[上一]玩物丧志

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行大概属于科方沙雕文系列因此标题不是两个字？祝 @Siol 期末考试结束w
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]玩物丧志

基本直顺发尾略有卷翘，从银白渐变到银灰的头发。粉嘟嘟肉乎乎的小脸，脸上的表情似乎不大高兴。黑色项圈灰白条纹T恤深灰色牛仔裤银灰色拐杖……

“哦哦哦———”

看着损友邻居送来的礼物，上条当麻发出意味不明的叫声。

捧在他手心里的，是高度约10cm，三头身Q版的一方通行。

“这个叫黏土人，可动的，还可以换表情和配件喵。之前那个赔本剧出的周边产品，制作委员会送来理事会几个，理事长让我丢掉，都给你玩吧。”

完成了垃圾分类处理，土御门就告辞了。

上条欣然接下装了好几盒子的大袋子，恭恭敬敬地将拼装好的那个小人儿摆放在桌子上。突然想起坊间流传拜学园都市第一位逢考必过，于是他冲着小人儿闭目合掌，然后拿起桌子上的笔继续做题。

虽然平安迎来新年，现在正处于寒假期间，但还有躲不过的补习，连错过的期末考试的补考也已经被安排好。

“唉……”上条叹息一声。

第二学期根本没有上过几天课，每一科的教材和讲义都如同天书，跟英语和亚雷斯塔的神秘学讲座同等难度——对了英语也是必修课也要考试。

“统括理事会能不能立法禁止学园都市开展期末考试啊……”上条趴在摊开的习题集上，伸手戳了戳眼前那个灰色的10cm小人儿的脸颊。

跟本尊一样凉凉的，但硬梆梆也不够滑。

“嗯？”

上条把小人从底座上拆下，拿在手上，三百六十度查看，越看越觉得好像哪里不对。

这个不长不短的发型从来没见过。上条印象中的一方通行的头发都是垂肩的长度，第一次见面时鬓角长后面短，后来再见面时就前后都很长，或许比御坂头发还要长。对了看过土御门跟他的合影倒是短发，但比这个小人儿的短得多也翘得多。

而且裤子上收紧裤脚的皮带怎么没有了？说起来那是什么情趣单品，好像英国人骑自行车时会用类似的带子扎起裤腿，一方通行又不骑自行车，是因为脚踝太细裤脚太宽怕灌风才扎起来吗？

除了扎裤脚的皮带缺失，脖子上的项圈型电极也只有项圈没有线，这根本就成了装饰品吧。相比之下脖子被涂上T恤的颜色都不算什么大问题了。

“所以才要丢掉吗？”

上条摆弄着这个仔细一看哪里都不对的Q版一方通行，觉得实在是有点粗制滥造。

“不过脸还是挺可爱的……”

只是画在眼睛下面的泪沟过于突兀，况且一方通行并没有泪沟只是瘦到眼窝下陷，最近在黄泉川老师那里吃得好睡得好气色已经好多了。

越看越觉得泪沟不顺眼，上条放下黏土人拿起手机，开始搜索“黏土人 涂装 擦除”，得到了酒精、风油精、卸甲水、稀释剂、贴纸清除剂等奇奇怪怪的答案。

在洗手间旁的杂物间里找到了材料，上条用棉签蘸上据说可以擦除涂装的液体，却下不去手。

会不会擦到不该擦的，离眼睛太近了！

不过土御门给了好几盒，也就是有几次失手机会，想到这里上条深吸一口气，果断动手。

“果然这样更可爱！”

上条陶醉地欣赏着摆回桌子上的小人儿。泪沟没有了，脸上干净了。脖子上的溢色修正了。项圈上的电极线和裤腿上的皮带也都被上条找到替代材料自己加上了。虽然远远比不上实物，已经比之前完善许多，在掌中把玩更让人心里痒痒的，上条甚至想亲它几口，要不是涂上去的东西还没有干透，他恐怕已经这么做。

剩下唯一的问题，是他没有魔改头发的手艺。不过他已经在网上找到了接单魔改黏土人的高手。但是魔改需要时间，玩娃娃上了头的上条有些等不及了。

第二天一早土御门被敲门声吵醒，开门看到损友邻居黑着眼圈眼神却像喝了假酒兴奋到恍惚。

“你看！”

“哇！！！你做的吗？”

“对！我在商店街买了材料自己做的！”

上条手上拿着三个黏土人。分别穿着小黑T、灰白条纹T和白色羽绒服。并且无一例外，每一个都戴着兔耳朵的帽子。

“你靠这门手艺可以发家致富了喵！”土御门配合上条的身高弯下腰仔细观看，“不过今天补习要交的习题集你都做完了？”

上条转了转眼珠子。

“我忘了！！！”

回忆起上条的表情，和戴着兔耳朵帽子的Q版一方通行，土御门间歇性地、不出声地偷笑。

他准备好展示手机相册中的黏土人照片，推开理事长办公室的门。

杀气自门缝中冲出，办公室里剑拔弩张。

站在纯白的学园都市第一位兼统括理事长面前的是纯白的学园都市第二位。

第一位正在逼迫第二位用未元物质现在马上立刻给他做一个上条当麻的黏土人白模。

=END=

素体便宜娃衣好贵啊！


End file.
